


The Knight of Cups

by LittleNightbird13



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn - Timothy Zahn
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 17:36:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11741901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleNightbird13/pseuds/LittleNightbird13
Summary: Eli had never believed in stuff like fortune-telling, but a trip to a mystic's shop helps make a believer out of him.





	The Knight of Cups

  
 "Oh, come _on_! It'll be fun, Vanto!" enthused Commander Karyn Faro, as she practically dragged a decidedly less-than-enthusiastic Eli across the sun-baked city square that, it seemed to him, couldn't possibly get any more crowded if it tried. The crush of people was nearly claustrophobic in places. It reminded Eli of festival days back home on Lysatra, or the more congested Coruscant shopping districts. The planet itself was a small tropical one of modest economic means that had only just aligned itself with the Empire in the hopes of greater security and better trade opportunities and the human population had so far been very friendly and welcoming to the Imperial officers that had come down from the _Chimaera_ on what was more or less a goodwill mission meant to win hearts and minds. Thrawn had encouraged his officers to go out and mingle with the locals while he and the capital city's notables finished up discussions on what would be expected of them as newly-minted citizens of the Empire. Eli had offered to stay in the event that Thrawn required his assistance in some capacity, but, as the people here spoke Basic, a translator wasn't needed and Thrawn seemed to have everything well in hand, not to mention a squad of 'troopers in case anything went wrong. He had dismissed his aide with a warm smile and the suggestion that he "go and enjoy himself" before they returned to the ship.  
  
 Which was how Eli came to find himself being led by Faro into one of the small shops situated in the southern corner of the square. A shop whose colorful sign advertised itself as a purveyor of esoteric items and, stars help him, fortune-telling.  
  
 Faro had to be kidding.  
  
 "You _do_ realize that all this fortune-tellin' stuff is krayt spit, right?" he said to her as they stepped into the dimly-lit interior. The change in lighting took him a second to adjust to. "None of it's real. To say nothin' of bein' a waste of credits."  
  
 Faro just shrugged and closed the door behind them, a tinny jingle of bells announcing their entry. "Maybe, maybe not. My grandmother is big into this kind of thing and she taught me some divination when I was a kid. You'd be surprised how accurate some of it is. Anyway, you just got promoted, Lieutenant Commander. You have more credits to burn!"  
  
 Eli shook his head at her. "Fine. Might as well follow orders and 'enjoy myself.'"  
  
 "That's the spirit!"  
  
 The two of them looked around and wandered in among the rows of shelves, picking up various items to study and reading the titles of books that seemed to cover every area of arcane thought that one could wish to learn about. The air, Eli noticed, was thick with incense. The cloying scent would no doubt be clinging to his hair and clothes by the time they left, he mused with some chagrin.  
  
 "May I help you?" a quiet voice asked into Eli's thoughts. A young woman about his own age was standing a few feet away from him and Faro. She gave the newcomers an appraising look. "Forgive me for saying so, but I never thought Imperial officers were big fans of mysticism."  
  
 Faro smiled at the woman. "When I saw this place, I was reminded of my granny. She's into all this stuff. Taught me a lot when I was a kid. I had to come in and check it out. I'll definitely be mentioning your establishment in my next comm home. I'm Commander Karyn Faro, and this is Lieutenant Commander Eli Vanto of the _Chimaera_."  
  
 The woman shook hands with the pair. "I'm Malin. What can I do for two of the Empire's finest?"  
  
 "We're just lookin' around," Eli replied. "Lots of interestin' things you have here."  
  
 "Actually," put in Faro, a delightfully devious idea taking shape in her mind, "my friend here won't admit it, seeing as he's a bit of a skeptic, but he was hoping you could give him a reading. I'd love one, myself."  
  
 Eli shot her a glare that could well have melted durasteel. "No, I wasn't." he gritted out _,_ trying to keep his tone polite.  
  
 Malin chuckled. "It's okay. I get a ton of skeptics in here all the time. But," she added, "many of them leave here believers. Either way, it's meant to be a fun experience. I won't be offended if you don't take me seriously. Come with me." She gestured Eli and Faro over to a small table with a few chairs around it. "Let's see what the Universe has to say."  
  
 With a pleading look, Faro directed Eli to sit down next to her. Heaving a put-upon sigh and rolling his brown eyes, Eli did as he was bid. Across the table, Malin picked up a thick stack of cards from the purple velvet cloth-covered surface and glanced between the two officers. "Who's first?" she asked, eyeing them expectantly.  
  
 Eli grinned and inclined his head at his superior officer. "Go ahead. Privilege of rank, _Commander_." Let _her_ look foolish! This was her silly idea, after all.  
  
 "If you insist." Faro was only too happy to go first.  
  
 "Are you ready with your question, Commander?" Malin asked.  
  
 Faro nodded. "Yeah."  
  
 "Okay, then. You know how this usually goes?"  
  
 "I do. Think of my question while shuffling the cards."  
  
 "Very good." Malin handed over the stack and Faro set about shuffling them. Eli had to suppress a snort of laughter at the intense expression on her face. When she was finished shuffling, she cut the deck into three smaller ones, then placed the three stacks back on top of each other: first, the left-hand stack going atop the right-hand one and then the middle stack on top. Eli was weirdly impressed. So she really had learned a thing or two about this stuff from her grandma. She handed the stack back to Malin.  
  
 "Right, then," murmured Malin as she drew three cards from the deck. "Past. Present. Future," she explained as she laid the cards out. "Oh, my." She pointed at the first card in the Past position. "A recent break-up, huh? Ugh. That's never fun."  
  
 Faro nodded ruefully. "Yeah. I was involved with this guy for about three years. He's a TIE pilot aboard another ship," she said in response to Eli's interested gaze. "I thought we had a good thing going, but then a friend of mine on that ship comms me and says that he's having it off with a member of his squadron. I broke it off with him. No man cheats on me."  
  
 "Ouch," commiserated Malin. "Well, your Present card clearly tells me that you're certain it's over between you two. As it's in the reversed position, though, it tells us that your response might have been too rash."  
  
 Faro leaned in further, biting her lower lip in thought. "Really? How so?"  
  
 "This card can also signify the ill effects of gossip and hearsay and false accusations. It could be possible that your friend got her facts wrong, or she was too quick to believe the rumor mill. No offense, but she probably shouldn't have said anything to you without getting your man's side of things first."  
  
 "She is a bit on the impulsive side," Faro admitted of her friend. "Damn brilliant weapons officer, but she does tend to exaggerate things sometimes. Hmm." She sighed. "And it wasn't like I really gave him the chance to explain. I was too angry. That's Corellians for you. That's just how we run. I guess it's possible I kriffed things up."  
  
 From the seat next to Faro, Eli was becoming more and more intrigued despite himself. _I'll be damned_ , he thought. _This girl's onto somethin.' How about that?_  
  
 "And, according to your Future card," Malin tapped said card with a fingernail, "it looks like you and your pilot will patch things up. When you get back to your ship, you really should comm him and talk things out. I'm sure he's missing you. Looks like he was the victim of someone misinterpreting whatever he or she might have seen. I think your boyfriend is innocent of all charges, as it were."  
  
 Faro sat back in her chair, processing everything she had just learned for a few contemplative minutes. She rose from her seat, mind made up. "You know what? I'm going to go and see if I can find our fearless leader and see if I can get him to let me return to the _Chimaera_ a little early. I just really want to get in touch with my fella. I feel like such a bantha's ass for being unfair to him. It'll serve me right if he doesn't answer." She reached into a pocket and offered Malin a couple of credits. "No idea how much you charge, so..."  
  
 Malin shook her head and waved away Faro's handful of money. "It's on the house. Just keep in touch and let me know how it goes with your man. Good luck, Commander."  
  
 Faro smiled gratefully. "Thanks. Will do." She turned to Eli. "You going to be okay here on your own?"  
  
 Eli nodded. "Yeah. In fact, uh, I think I would actually kinda like that reading now. I'll, uh, catch up."  
  
 Faro laughed and swatted Eli playfully on the shoulder. "Look who's a believer! Thought you called krayt spit on fortune-telling?"  
  
 Eli blushed. "Yeah, well. I still ain't completely convinced, but I'm gettin' there. Tell Commodore Thrawn I'll be along shortly."  
  
 Faro nodded and bid a cheery goodbye to Malin, practically, Eli noticed, skipping out the door, but not before she had half-turned around and told him in no uncertain terms to keep everything he had just learned about her personal life to himself. He was quick to swear that he would. Karyn Faro was a scary lady if you crossed her, but a steadfast friend if you treated her right.  
  
 "Okay, you," said Malin as she handed the deck of cards over to Eli after having quickly put them back in order. "You saw how it's done."  
  
 "I'm not really sure what to ask. I, uh...." Eli hesitated, feeling out of his depth. "I can't really think of anything in my life I need guidance with. My career's goin' great and I'm single so no relationship problems, so...." He shrugged. "I don't know what to ask about."  
  
 Malin fixed him with a sly smile and another of her appraising looks. "You're a handsome young man, Lieutenant Commander. Surely there are lots of people who've noticed how good that uniform looks on you and those lovely dark eyes that you have on that big ship up there. Maybe the cards can lead you to the right one. You never know. Want to give it a shot?"  
  
 Eli reddened at her compliment and thought for a minute. "Okay. Sure. What the hell. What do I do? I mean, what sorta question do I think about?"  
  
 "We'll do a single card reading for you. Just think about the possibility of a romantic relationship while you're shuffling the cards. Doesn't need to be put in the form of a question. Just hold the intention in your mind and be open to receiving an answer. You ready?"  
  
 "I think so." Eli closed his eyes, concentrating on the idea of meeting someone. The only stray thought in his mind being that he hadn't been in a relationship since he was seventeen. And it hadn't been anything to write home about. After a couple of minutes, Eli opened his eyes and set the cards back on the table once he had finished shuffling them to his satisfaction, nudging them back to Malin's waiting hands. "Okay. Cards on the table time," he quipped.  
  
 Malin drew a single card from the very top of her deck. She smiled as she saw which card she had picked up. She laid it on the table and pushed it toward Eli who leaned in to study it curiously. "This is the Knight of Cups," she explained to him. "Cards like these are called court cards. They typically represent people in the questioner's life, either those they know, or folks they'll be meeting soon. Since the Knight is in the upright position and not reversed, we can know that this card has a very positive message for you. The Knight of Cups is all about changes and new exciting possibilities, especially where love and romance is concerned."  
  
 Eli blinked. "All right. Sounds pretty good so far," he ventured. "You said that the Knight represents someone I could already know. Or could meet up with. How will I know who it is? What do I look for?" He couldn't help wincing a little at how eager he sounded. He hoped Malin didn't think he came across as a sad, desperate guy who was probably single because he was a pathetic, needy case that no sane person would give the time of day to. _Very smooth, Vanto,_ he mentally scolded himself.  
  
 "The Knight of Cups is usually indicative of a male suitor, " Malin explained, "one who can bring new ideas and opportunities into your life. His defining characteristics are that he absolutely cannot stand being bored. He'll always be looking for something to stimulate his mind. He's artistic and refined, a total gentleman. He's quite charming, intelligent, and holds to a set of deeply-held principles. His sense of honor is beyond reproach."  
  
 Eli felt his face heat up and his heart skip a beat. That description could only apply to one person. One man.  
  
 One Chiss.  
  
 It hit Eli like a bolt of lightning from a clear blue sky: his Knight of Cups was none other than Thrawn. His commanding officer. His closest friend of so many years. Was it possible that Thrawn could become something so much more?  
  
 In his most secret heart of hearts, Eli dearly hoped so. Had done for a very long time.  
  
 Malin's voice broke through Eli's reverie. "Lieutenant Commander Vanto?" She took hold of his hand, concern etched in her face. "Eli? Are you all right?"  
  
 Eli forced his thoughts back to the here and now, willing himself to stop blushing like a damned schoolboy and ordered his heart to stop trying to escape his chest. He took a deep breath and met Malin's eyes. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm okay. I'm just......" He gestured meaninglessly. "I'm in shock, I guess." A sheepish grin played across his lips. "I know someone exactly like that. I know him very well."  
  
 "That's wonderful!" exclaimed Malin as she released her grip on Eli's hand. "I thought for a minute you might be about to have a panic attack. You had me worried. The expression on your face! I think it would be bad for business if an Imperial officer passed out in my shop!" she teased.  
  
 "No. No! I'm fine. Really," Eli reassured her. "It was just one hell of a revelation, that's all. I thought all this divination stuff was nonsense designed to part idiots from their credits, but I was wrong. Stars, was I wrong."  
  
 "Like I said earlier, people can walk in here with one opinion and leave with another. But that's not important." Malin looked like an excited kid. "I want to talk about what you're going to do next. I'm very nosy. It's my biggest flaw."  
  
 "Do next?" Eli furrowed his brow in thought. "I don't know. I know how I feel about him, but I have no idea if he feels the same. He's my best friend. I don't know if he's ever thought of us bein' more than that."  
  
 "Is it possible that he might have an inkling of your affections? Not _all_ men are clueless."  
  
 Eli considered. _Could_ Thrawn have picked up on Eli's feelings for him? Knowing how uncannily observant Thrawn was, it was a distinct possibility, if not a distinct _probability_. "He might. He doesn't miss much."  
  
 "Will you talk to him about this?"  
  
 Eli was saved having to reply right away when his comlink pinged. "Vanto," he responded automatically.  
  
 Thrawn's smooth voice drifted from the device. _"Lieutenant Commander, I have ordered all personnel to return to the Chimaera. Our business here is concluded. Commander Faro informed me that you would, quote, 'be along shortly.' Meet me at my command shuttle. Thrawn out."_  
  
 "Yes, sir, Commodore. I'll be there in a few minutes. Vanto out." Eli keyed off his comlink and stood up from the table. "I have to go. Thanks for the reading. I think I might owe you a lot after today."  
  
 Malin rose and came around to stand next to Eli, her expression all too knowing. "That was him, wasn't it?" she asked softly. "Your Commodore Thrawn is the man you're in love with, isn't he?"  
  
 "What makes you think that?" Had Eli been in company with any of his shipmates, he would have launched into an anxiety-riddled vehement denial, but he had a feeling that if he tried that with Malin, she'd call him out as a liar.  
  
 "The warmth in your eyes when you heard his voice just now told me more than words could. Here," Malin turned and picked up the Knight of Cups card, handing it to Eli, "take this to remember me by. And think of it as a token to encourage you to open up about your feelings to Thrawn. The cards don't lie, Eli. They tell us truths that we in our everyday, mundane existences often miss."  
  
 Eli took the card and tucked it safely into a pocket in his tunic. "Thanks, Malin. For everything. I mean that."  
  
 "You're welcome. Ah! One more gift." Malin walked over to a shelf near the door and picked up a box of cards similar to the ones she had used for Eli and Faro. "In case you and Karyn want to hone your own skills." She smiled impishly. "Or if you want to teach your man."  
  
 Eli laughed at the image of a fascinated Thrawn engrossed in a deck of fortune-telling cards. "He will certainly appreciate the artistic value of the pictures, anyway. It'll keep him busy for hours."  
  
 After bidding a final goodbye to Malin, Eli made his way to the shuttle, biting his lip to keep a smile off his face when he saw Thrawn standing there waiting for him. Was it his imagination, or did Thrawn look more happy than usual to see him?  
  
 "Did you pass a pleasant afternoon?" he asked his aide as they boarded together. He noticed the item in Eli's hands. "What is that you're carrying?"  
  
 "I had a very nice afternoon," replied Eli. "And this is a gift from a new friend that Commander Faro and I made. It's a kind of art. I'll show you later."  
  
 Predictably, Thrawn was all instant intrigue. "I look forward to it. Perhaps after you've joined me for dinner tonight? I wish to share the details of today's proceedings with you." He lowered his voice, as if concerned that their pilot might overhear their private conversation. "I find that I quite missed having you by my side today."  
  
 Cursing his proclivity for blushing, Eli opted for honesty. "And I missed being there, sir. I'll be happy to join you this evening. I, uh, have a few things I'd like to talk to you about, as well."

The End!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a Tarot enthusiast & when I was messing about with a Tarot Card A Day app on my phone, the Knight of Cups came up & I realised just how perfectly Thrawn embodied the attributes of that particular card. Thus, this silly little Plot!Ysalamir! My OFC Malin's method of doing a reading is the same one that a Wiccan High Priestess taught me many years ago. Regretfully, I am not as adept as my fictional fortune-teller, but I live in hope!
> 
> This story is dedicated to Mishael & moomkin for their enthusiastic encouragement to join in writing about our favourite Chiss & his Space Texan! Thanks, ladies!


End file.
